TRAAPPP! Aku suka?
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Daisuke yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang hanya lewat sore hari dikampusnya. Hingga ia tahu akan kenyataan yang secara tak langsung memaksanya, menerima sebuah TRAP! untuk dirinya.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Taichi Yagami, Takato Matsuda**

 **Rate M/Umur 18 kebawah meningan minggat, kalau tetep ngotot, monggo wae.**

 **Genre General Romance**

Mungkin, tak berlebihan bila dia di sebut sebagai malaikat di sore hari. Yah, itu sih hanya julukan dariku saja, entah orang lain menamainya apa. Yang kutahu, dan mungkin semua orang tahu, dia perempuan yang hanya terlihat di sore hari saja.

"Ngelamun bro?"

Hmm, oh Takato toh, berarti kuliah sudah selesai ya "Gimana, absenku sudah kamu talangin?"

"Beres."menyulut rokoknya "Cewek itu lagi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, mataku tak lepas dari sosok anggunnya yang berjalan pelan dengan rambut panjang tertiup angin pelan. "Segitunya ya, sampai bela-belain bolos dan titip absen cuman buat ngelihat cewek lewat doang."

Suara dengan nada menyebalkan ini sih cuman satu "Apa sih yang kamu lihat dari dia?" Takuya pastinya. Apa yang aku lihat, tentu saja kesempurnaannya yang begitu indah, tak pernah kulihat perempuan sesempurna malaikat sore hari ini.

"Kamu naksir dia?"tanya Takato

"Ya elah, malah ditanya kayak gitu, dia jelas-jelas bela-belain bolos cuman biar gak telat lihat cewek itu, jelas dia naksir berat lah."malah Takuya yang jawab

Ya, jelas banget. Aku jatuh hati berat pada perempuan itu, sangat. Awal kulihat dia adalah beberapa minggu setelah semester tujuh dimulai, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan dia adalah mahasiswa baru disini. Wajahnya masih muda dan fresh, sangat menggemaskan dengan polesan bedak tipis, tanpa make up berlebihan.

"Aku gak demen tuh, lihat aja. Bodynya nyaris flat gitu. Gak ada isinya buat diisep."selera orang berbeda baka Takuya

"Tapi aku agak setuju dengan Daisuke, bener sih flat, cuman dia langsing banget dan jarang juga ada cewek apalagi maba setinggi dia."waduh jangan-jangan calon saingan nih Takato "Cuman yah, kalau saja tuh dada lebih berisi, setidaknya C-cup, mungkin bisa jadi model tuh."ok saingan yang mesum

"Ngapain dimasalahin sih, cuman timbunan lemak doang. Malah males aku lihat cewek dada gede."

Jalannya lambat sekali, sebentar lagi dia sampai dibelokan, pengen tahu tujuannya dimana sih, arah rute itu kan cuman ke tempat markas beberapa klub kebudayaan dan olahraga saja. "Gini nih, kebanyakan nonton anime dan game loli, sukanya flat."rese nih Takuya, gak tahu apa orang lagi fokus mandangin pemandangan

"Loli juga ada yang gede kok."Takato menimpali

"Tapi kebanyakan flat, yah meski ada, palingan nyaris mentok di B."ya, ya, calon sutradara film dewasa memang mesti hapal ukuran cewek sekali lihat.

"Kenapa gak kenalan aja sih?"Takato, akhirnya kamu ngeluarin kata-kata itu juga, yah pengennya sih aku juga gitu. Tapi gimana ya "Malu."

Kepalaku dijitak "Baru malu sekarang, biasanya juga gak masalah jalan-jalan dikampus dengan seleting kebuka, atau tampang belum mandi dengan belek masih dimata."sakit tahu gak sih Takuya.

Ah dia hilang sudah. Hah, jam lima sore, selalu jam segitu dia lewat. Lalu jalannya yang tak cepat, membuatnya waktu yang sebenarnya gak lama menjadi sangat lama untuk kamu berjalan dari gedung utama ini ke arah ruang klub disana. Ok "Ngapain ngeluarin notes segala?" berisik Takuya, pengen tahu saja. Emm, dia hari ini memakai dress biru muda yang dilapisi jaket sewarna sama, dan rok pendek agak panjang, yah lima senti atas lutuh lah. "E buset, dicatet segala."nih orang satu komen mulu ya

"Heran deh. Kenapa gak kamu cari tahu saja pake jaringan info kita. Kita bantu deh."Takato

"Tau tuh, ah dia kan paling gak ahli nyari info individual. Ok, serahin saja padaku."tawar Takuya

Aku menggeleng "Gak, buat yang satu ini, biarin aku cari tahu sendiri."tanganku mengulur pada Takuya, Takuya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti tapi tetap menerima uluran tanganku "Jabat tangan ini berfungsi sebagai pengikat janji. Takuya, berjanjilah padaku kamu gak menggali info tentang dia, pokoknya tentang malaikat itu, harus aku sendiri yang nyari."

Takuya agak terperajat, kepalanya menoleh pada Takato dan Takato hanya mengedikkan bahu "Ok, aku janji deh. Takato saksinya ya."Takato mengangguk dan Takuya menyanggupi.

"Ok."melepaskan tangan Takuya "Aku mau ketemu dosen dulu, kalian balik duluan sana."

####

Ini keberuntungan paling membahagiakan selama satu minggu ini, sungguh benar-benar beruntung. Gimana tidak, malaikat sore hari yang hanya kupandangi kali ini sedang berjabat tangan denganku "Daisuke Motomiya."wajahku memanas, sial bisa-bisa ketahuan nih kalau aku malu gini

"I-Ichita. Salam sepupu Hikari."eh, namanya agak aneh didengar, menurutku sih. Ah jadi sepupunya Hikari ya.

"Kelamaan tuh."apaan sih, gak bisa lihat apa aku sedang senang "Hati-hati Chita, Daisuke itu laki-laki nakal."

"Yagami, sembarangan ah."

"Hee. Iya, kamu kan memang berbahaya. Otaku yang doyan loli dan dada rata."pasti kerjaan Takuya kampret, sampai satu kampus tahu gini "Jadi Chita hati-hati kalau berduaan dengan dia, dadamu kan rata."Hikari, good job, aku bisa melihat wajahnya tersipu merah, ini sih manis banget.

Kulihat dia tak banyak bicara, dan Yagami, membuka ponselnya "Ne, Daisuke."

"Hmm?"

"Habis ini sibuk gak?"

Aku mengernyit "Enggak, kenapa?"padahal sih ada janji ama duo kampret buat beli game baru.

"Aku mau dijemput Takeru buat nonton nih, kebetulan tadi aku kemari memang nebeng ama Takeru, jadi gak bawa motor, ah kalo si Chita sih naik angkot. Jadi bisa gak anterin dia pulang, soalnya Chita bilang lagi gak mau nonton."seriusan nih, anjrit serius.

Agak lama, kemudian aku mengangguk menyanggupi. Lalu Yagami langsung berpesan "Pukul saja kepalanya kalau macam-macam dijalan."

"Oi, memangnya aku sebejat itu."protesku, Ichita hanya sedikit tersenyum sambil kemudian menunduk. Yagami pergi meninggalkan kami, aku dan dia diam-diaman. Yah, aku gugup, cuman berdua saja bersama dia. Kulirik jam ditangan, sudah agak malam "Ano, kamu bawa helm?"

"Ah, ti-tidak."

Ah gitu "Kalau gitu, ke pos satpam dulu buat pinjem helm yuk."

#$#$#$

Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu, katakanlah, ok, aku senang, kami lumayan menjadi dekat. Sejak hari itu, beberapa kali, mungkin bagi dia kebetulan, tapi bagiku, adalah hal yang kurencanakan. Kami bertemu, seperti biasa pasti sore hari. Satu ketika, aku penasaran, dan aku mencoba mengecek jadwalnya, tapi dimanapun, baik di buku mahasiswa yang biasa ada di TU, kemahasiswaan dan juga aku sempat menghack server kampus, tapi aku tak menemukan namanya. Hingga aku ketahui, ternyata dia itu bukan mahasiswi dari fakultas ini, dia dari fakultas Ekonomi. Pantesan aku ngubek-ngubek sampai kedalam inti fakultas gak nemu, mahasiswi fakultas lain toh. Dan pantas saja kelihatannya hanya sore hari.

"Oi, nampaknya lancar perjalanan asmaramu nih?"goda Takuya, sialan nih orang

"Asmara apaan, baru pendekatan doang."

"Ya, sama saja kan. Asmara-asmara juga."tambah Takato

Mungkin aku gak bisa berhenti nyengir sehingga memancing kedua sohibku ini mengisengi dan menggodaku. Yah, gimana gak bisa berhenti nyengir, hampir tiap malam aku berbalas e-mail dengannya, diluar dugaan, dia lumayan aktif kalau di e-mail, padahal kalau hadap-hadapan dia nyaris terus diam.

"Oi."ehm Takuya "Aku harap kamu gak kecewa nantinya." Hah? Apa maksud perkataannya, tunggu mukanya tumben serius, biasanya kelihatan kayak idiot. Jangan-jangan bocah satu ini "Kamu menyelidiki Chita?"

Takuya menatap lurus padaku "Enggak."

Matanya serius "Lalu maksud kata-katamu?"

"Gimana sih? Kan maksudku supaya kamu bahagia dan gak kecewa, ini pertama kalinya kamu dekat cewek sungguhankan."aku terus memandanginya, mencari setitik kebohongan disana, tapi tak juga kutemukan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan nyengir, seraya berkata terima kasih.

#### Normal Point ####

"Oi, kamu ingkar janji ya?"Takato menanyai Takuya

Takuya terus berjalan, berdua, beriringan "Enggak."

"Jujur aja deh, kamu tahu apa yang gak dia tahu kan?"

Takuya menggaruk kepalanya "Gimana ya, secara teknis aku gak berbohong kok. Aku gak ingkar janji, hanya saja."

"Kamu tahu duluan sebelum janji itu dibentuk?"

Takuya menjeda diam "Iya."

"Kenapa diam saja? Gak ngasih tahu dia?"

Takuya tak segera menjawab, dia menuju mesin penjual minuman dan memasukkan koin, lalu kembali "Gimana ya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia begitu hidup sejak kita mengenal Daisuke. Makanya aku gak mau ngerusak dia yang sedang bahagia begitu, tumben-tumbenan kan dia tertarik cewek beneran."

"Memangnya ada apa? Cewek itu pelacur? Simpanan om-om?"

Takuya menenggak minumannya, dan memberi setengahnya pada Takato "Enggak. Yah, dia cewek yang baik-baik kok. Yah hanya saja..."

Takato mendengarkan alasan Takuya, dan matanya terbelalak begitu mendengarnya "Serius?"

"Iya lah, mataku gak pernah salah kalau menyangkut individu."

Takato menghela napas "Ya, ini mah sih bisa dibilang ranjau yang membuat Daisuke gak bisa bangun lagi dari cewek virtual."

#### Normal Point End ####

Inikah yang kamu maksud Takuya. Maksud perkataanmu tadi, agar aku tidak kecewa. Ya, dengan sengaja aku menyambangi gedung tempat klub, jalur yang biasa Chita lewati. Dan aku menemukannya, ya menemukannya di salah satu klub kebudayaan. Didalam juga ada Yagami. Yang membuatku tak menyangka adalah apa yang aku lihat dari Chita, rambut panjang indahnya tak ada. Ada, tapi tersimpan dimeja, dan dia? Rambut pendek acak-acakan.

"Yakin kamu lepas wig disini?"tanya Yagami

"Ya, habis tadi salah posisi pas pasang, jadi gak enak, mesti benerin lagi."

Suara yang ngebass ini, laki-laki. Dan aku tahu siapa dia, mahasiswa baru dengan nilai paling tinggi saat penerimaan, Taichi Yagami.

"Hati-hati loh, di kampus ini ada Kokkuri-san."

"Apa itu? Setan yang dipanggil pake koin?"

"Bukan. Dia tuh orang yang tahu semua seluk beluk juga rahasia mahasiswa dikampus ini, rahasia yang paling dalam."

"Masa sih?"

Oh, sial. Jadi selama ini aku menyukai, tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai seorang laki-laki. Trap! Sial, pandanganku mengabur, air mata. Yang benar saja, aku menangisi apa? Menangisi karena terkena Trap? Tidak, mungkin aku menangisi nasib burukku. Sekalinya jatuh cinta pada perempuan nyata, ternyata perempuan jadi-jadian. Miris, malang sekali nasib percintaanku.

#### Normal Point ####

"Yo." Takuya menyapa Daisuke, dia dan Takato baru saja selesai kuliah, selesai agak malaman, dan mereka lihat motor Daisuke masih terparkir disamping motor Takato, dan mereka memutuskan menunggunya.

Daisuke tak menjawab, langkahnya terus dengan mulut terdiam, wajahnya masih menampakkan warna shock. Takuya mengernyit, sedang Takato memberi tatapan bingung "Waduh, dia sudah tahu."ucap Takuya menghela napas

Mendengarnya Daisuke berhenti, dan memandangi mereka "Sejak kapan kamu tahu dia bukan cewek?"

"Sejak awal."jawab Takuya singkat "Maaf, aku gak bisa ngasih tahu kamu yang sedang bahagia gitu."

Daisuke terdiam, dia tak menyalahkan temannya, dia tahu temannya peduli akan dirinya. Siapapun mungkin tak ingin menghancurkan perasaan orang yang sedang senang atau bahagia karena sesuatu.

####

Daisuke menatap layar monitor nanar, monitor yang mempertontonkan erogame. Headphone terpasang dikepalanya, dalam otaknya, beberapa waktu kebelakang Daisuke membayangkan dia yang sedang menyetubuhi tubuh indah dari Chita atau sekarang yang ia ketahui sebagai Taichi Yagami.

"Ah-ah-ahhh, Daisuke-senpai."suara dari dalam headphone "Senpai, dalam ah. Nikmat owh, ahhh senpai." Suara-suara yang biasanya membuat Daisuke terbawa hingga membayangkan sosok perempuan pujaannya, namun sekarang, suara-suara erotis dari game tidak dapat membawanya, Daisuke masih terpukul dengan kenyataan yang dia lihat.

#### Normal Point End ####

#$#$#$

"Ano, Motomiya-senpai."

Aku terperanjat, tak kukira dia akan mendatangiku dengan wujud laki-lakinya. "Y-ya?"sial, tak kukira ternyata perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini ada dalam pikiran dan fantasiku ternyata seorang lelaki.

"Ada buku mata kuliah yang sudah sangat langka dan sulit dicari dipasaran. Dan Gennai-sensei bilang, untuk menemui senpai bila ingin mengkopinya. Senpai bisa meminjamkan buku itu?"

Oh buku. Aku diam, tak segera menjawab, melainkan malah memandangi wajahnya lekat. Taichi didepanku kebingungan, merasa aneh terus kupandangi "Kalau dilihat baik-baik, memang hampir persis ya."

"Eh?"

"Dan namamu juga, permainan kata yang paling mudah ternyata."

"Ha?"

Aku memberi senyum masam "Kamu Ichita kan."

Kelopak matanya melebar, wajahnya terkejut "Se-senpai, dari mana?"

"Aku lihat sendiri kok."

Taichi terdiam, wajahnya benar-benar kalut sekarang. Yah siapapun mungkin akan kalut dan takut bila rahasianya diketahui orang lain "Ma-maaf senpai. Aku tak bermaksud membohongi."

Ya, aku tahu. Taichi tak ada maksud membohongiku, dia hanya tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada aku dan orang lain juga. "Buku itu ya. Besok kubawa, temui saja aku disini besok."

####

Tanganku tak berhenti memaju mundurkan di alat vitalku. Anime dewasa terpampang dilayar komputerku "Ta-Taichi."suaraku tertahan, menyebut namanya. Terus, terus namanya kusebut saat aktifitas ini kumulai. Hingga selesai barulah aku menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan, tepatnya aku baru menyadari apa yang selalu kusebut dalam kegiatan onaniku.

"Kenapa aku menyebut namanya."

Aku tak bisa memungkiri, wajahnya masih terbayang jelas sebagai perempuan, juga sebagai lelaki. Dicermati baik-baik, memang wajahnya sangat mirip, hanya saja saat menjadi Ichita, Taichi memakai sedikit make up sehingga semakin menjadi-jadi sebagai perempuan. Yang membedakan dan membuat orang lain tak menyadari juga mungkin karena wig dan suaranya. Siapapun pasti menyangka, dengan suara yang benar-benar seperti suara perempuan tulen dan rambut panjang, orang tak akan mungkin tahu kalau dia ternyata perempuan.

E-mail? _"Senpai, selamat malam. Ano senpai, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak ada maksud untuk membohongi senpai. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini. Aku mohon, senpai."_ Hah, tak kukasih tahu pun, sudah ada dua orang lain yang tahu.

"Woi. Masih hidup gak nih."kudengar suara didepan pintu kamar, Takuya

"Masih."balasku

"Kalau masih bukain dong, mau minta panci sama pinjem mie."

Aku berjalan dan membukakan pintu "Kebalik dodol."

"Owh mukanya kusut banget."komentar pertamanya, matanya melirik kebawah "Seenggaknya kamu lap dulu kek tuh bekas semen."

Aku melihat kebawah "Ah lupa."

Memakai celanaku dan Takuya mengobrak-abrik isi dapur, aku lihat komputerku, layar masih menayangkan anime tadi, durasinya lama lihat Takuya, lihat monitor lagi, lihat Takuya, lihat monitor lagi, hingga beberapa kali. "Ne Takuya."panggilku

"Wot?"

"Pinjem tanganmu dong buat ngocok juniorku." Ok, wajan gosong bekas memasak tadi melayang kekepalaku.

#$#$#$

"Nih."tanganku terjulur memberikan buku yang dia minta buat dikopi

Tangannya terulur, kenapa dia pake mode cewek sih. "Terima kasih senpai."dia tersenyum, sial manis sekali cewek jadi-jadian ini "Ano senpai..."

"Tenang."tanganku memberi tanda dia untuk tak meneruskan kata-katanya "Aku tak akan memberi tahu siapapun kok."

Aku memberi senyum kecil untuk meyakinkannya, dia terlihat agak tenang. "Cie, yang lagi pedekate."sial, biang rusuh malah datang diwaktu begini

"Siapa yang pedekate."sanggahku, Takuya dan Takato nyengir. Wajah Taichi memerah, mode cewek sialan, manis sekali, membuat batangku tegang.

Kulihat Takato memandangi Taichi lekat "Gak nyangka cewek semanis ini ternyata cowok."kampret apa yang kamu katakan. Taichi terkejut mendengarnya, wajahnya sudah padam sekarang. Memandang tak percaya padaku.

"Te-tenang Yagami."

"Senpai baru saja mengatakan tak akan memberitahu orang lain. Tapi kenapa dua orang paling akrab dengan senpai tahu?"katanya terdengar agak panik

"Ada penjelasannya kok. Err, dua orang ini bahkan lebih tahu duluan dari pada aku."

"Le-lebih dulu tahu. Jadi mereka tahu dari mana?"

"Emm,ah Yagami tahu Kokkuri-san kan? Itu yang dibicarakan Hikari Yagami."

Taichi terdiam "Jadi senpai tahu waktu itu. Waktu aku membuka wigku."

"Ah ya."aku cepat berkata "Dan ehm, kokkuri-san itu, kami."

Kepalaku langsung dijitak mereka berdua "Aho, ngapain pake bawa-bawa kokkuri-san sih. Kalau ada yang denger bahaya tahu."omel Takato

Aku langsung membalas jitakan mereka, dikira gak sakit apa dijitak keras begitu. "Jadi. Mereka tahu sendiri. Dan kami bersumpah, kami tak akan menjual informasi tentangmu."

"Sungguh?"wajahnya memelas

Aku tak bisa berkedip melihat wajahnya, lelaki ternyata bisa ya memberi tampak seimut ini. "Ya."dua orang kampret barengan "Tenang saja. Gak akan kami kasih tahu orang lain kok, bisa-bisa kita masuk kuburan kalau kejadian."Takuya meyakinkan dan Takato mengangguk, hoh sudah tahu resikonya ternyata.

"Terima kasih."dia tersenyum, manis sekali. Aku sampai terpana, tak berkedip melihatnya. Saat kulirik kesamping, kulihat "Oi."dua orang kampret ini juga ikut terpana.

"Waduh, kena hipnotis deh."Takuya sadar

"Imut banget. Yagami kencan yuk?"Takato, apa-apan kamu. Cepat kuberi dia pelototan dariku, Taichi sudah memerah dan menunduk mendapat ajakan seperti itu "Ehehe, bercanda kok."ralat cepat Takato begitu melihat tatapanku sambil bergidik.

#$#$#$

Beberapa hari, bahkan minggu setelah itu, aku dan Taichi, katakanlah jadi lebih akrab. Saat siang hari dia memakai mode lelaki, saat sore hari datang dia menjadi mode tak bisa memungkiri ini, ada perasaan lebih nyaman lagi setelah aku mengetahui dia yang sesungguhnya. Rasa kecewa yang dulu datang, entah kenapa lenyap begitu saja, saat kutahu bagaimana dia lebih jauh.

"Senpai, aku ini aneh ya?"

Ya elah, pake nanya kayak begitu "Tentu saja aneh. Cowok pake dandanan cewek, siapapun pasti mengatakan kamu aneh."

"Senpai jijik padaku?"

Kenapa bertanya begitu "Enggak tuh."

"Dua orang kokkuri-san yang lain?"

"Takuya dan Takato. Kujamin gak bakalan, lagian mereka juga aneh kok, aku juga."

"Aku senang sekali, ada yang mau berbicara padaku seperti ini saat aku dalam mode perempuan. Selain Hikari, tak ada yang mau bicara denganku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal, aku dirawat oleh keluarga Hikari sejak kecil, orang tua Hikari mungkin maklum, karena sejak dulu, keinginan kedua orang tuaku adalah memiliki anak perempuan. Hingga kelas tiga sekolah dasar,aku selalu dibelikan barang-barang perempuan oleh ibuku, kecuali seragam, ah itupun sebenarnya ada yang seragam perempuannya."

Begitu, jadi maklum ya. Wajar saja, kalau dari kecil sudah dicekoki terus dengan gaya perempuan "Hingga SMA, aku dikucilkan karena teman perempuan Hikari yang saat itu sepantaran denganku main kerumah, aku tak tahu dan saat aku keluar kamar saat itu aku sedang mencoba baju-baju baru yang kubeli bersama Hikari."

Terusannya aku bisa menebak, dia menyebarkan informasi ini dan membuat kehidupan SMA Taichi Yagami berantakan."Ne Taichi."

"Hmm?"

"Orientasi sexmu, kamu tertarik dengan perempuan?"

Taichi terdiam, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum "Kuminta Motomiya-senpai yang menebaknya saja."

####

Dia memintaku untuk menebaknya, apa maksudnya. Bingung sekali aku menjawabnya, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Sekarang gini deh. Kamu ada hati dengan dia?"tanya Takato, hati ya

"Gak perlu dijawab olehmu juga aku tahu tuh."Takuya, apa yang kamu tahu, tolong beri tahu aku. Takuya memandangiku "Biar kutebak deh, kamu masih ada rasa padanya. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dari pertemuan pertamamu."

Dia benar, jujur saja. Sepertinya aku sudah mencintai Taichi lebih dalam lagi. Tidak hanya saat dia dalam mode perempuan, tapi dalam mode lelakinya pun, aku mencintainya, aku menjadi begitu mencintai dua modenya.

"Lalu apa yang kamu bingungkan. Sudah tembak saja dia."omonganmu gampang banget Takato, main asal tembak saja

"Dia cuman bingung dengan pandangan orang kebanyakan. Dengar Daisuke."Takuya, wajahnya serius banget "Dalam hal cinta, tak ada yang namanya tabu. Mencintai adalah salah satu anugrah paling besar dari tuhan, setelah hidup tentunya. Tak ada yang tahu cinta bisa datang pada siapa, tidak tahu cinta akan menyerang siapa dan apa yang diserang. Cinta tak memandang derajat apapun, tak memandang kelamin dan hal-hal material lainnya, cinta itu."Takuya menunjuk dadanya dengan jempol kanannya "Menyerang hati, menyerang perasaan manusia."

Jujur deh, aku terkesima banget dengan omongan Takuya. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu "Jadi apa yang kamu pusingkan. Pandangan orang, biarkan saja. Abaikan saja, tak usah kamu gubris. Mereka hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk dapat menghibur diri mereka."

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum, sahabat yang baik memang mereka ini. Cepat aku mengambil kunci motor dan langsung melesat meninggalkan kamar. Malam ini, aku akan mengatakannya, aku akan mengakui cintaku pada Taichi. Apapun itu, akan kudapatkan dirinya untukku.

#### Normal Point ####

Takuya dan Takato diam beberapa saat setelah Daisuke pergi. Terlihat Takuya menghela napas pendek, dan sedikit tersenyum. "Bisa-bisanya bilang pandangan orang seperti itu."

Takuya menoleh, tangannya terasa gemetar dan Takato cepat memegang tangannya "Kamu Cuma meyakinkan diri sendiri kan. Daisuke sih mana mungkin peduli pandangan orang, yah mungkin saat ini dia masih memedulikannya karena belum bertindak. Tapi kalau sudah melakukannya, pasti dia bakalan lupa."Takato menciumi tangan Takuya

"Takato."wajah Takuya memerah

"Sudah saatnya kamu meresmikan hubungan kita kan. Jujur aku tak enak bila terus menyetubuhimu tanpa status yang jelas."Takato mencium bibir Takuya lembut, tangannya meraba kedalam kaus Takuya, merabai dada bidang Takuya lembut, membuat Takuya menahan geli.

Keduanya saling mengadu lidah, terus memagut birahi mereka berdua. Takato sudah melepas baju atasnya dan begitu ingat, dia belum menutup pintu kamar yang dibuka Daisuke. Cepat dia menutupnya dengan sebelumnya celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar, tak ada yang aneh. Dengan cepat, Takato kembali, dan melihat Takuya yang sudah tiduran pasrah dikasur Daisuke dengan hanya menyisakan boxer. Cepat Takato melepas boxernya, dan duduk disamping Takuya, memintanya untuk mengoral juniornya.

Takuya melakukan apa yang diminta, cepat dia memasukkan junior Takato pada mulutnya dan mulai mengulum, menyedot. Membuat Takato mendesis keenakan, tangan Takuya yang menganggur satu dia pakai untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri. Lima menit sudah Takuya terus mengoral Takato, dan Takato juga sudah terus memanasi Takuya dengan memberi sentuhan dan rabaan yang ia tahu, merupakan titik sensitif Takuya. Hingga sudah tak tahan, Takato menarik tangan Takuya, menciumnya dalam sebentar. Dan menaikkannya kepangkuannya, hingga wajah keduanya saling tatap dalam "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Menahan sedikit perih saat Takato menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat lubang pantatnya merekah menerima sodokan junior Takato, sedikit-sedikit, Takato melakukannya perlahan sembari menunggu jawaban Takuya. "Ya. Aku sudah siap meresmikannya. Menikah juga aku mau denganmu."dijawab begitu seluruh junior Takato masuk kedalam lubang pantat Takuya

"Bagus. Anak baik."Takato tersenyum dan menciumi Takuya kembali sembari tangannya memeluk Takuya dan Takuya naik turun dalam pangkuan Takato.

#### Normal Point End ####

"Karenanya. Taichi-kun, jadilah pacarku, tidak. Jadilah gadisku."

Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, secara dadakan, mungkin bagi dia, aku datang malam-malam seperti ini kekostnya, yah bukan kost sih. Masih sejenis rumah, punya Hikari Yagami yang kebetulan ternyata ini bekas rumahnya saat masih di Odaiba. Dan aku tahu betul, apa yang aku katakan sekarang ini terdengar sampai kedalam rumahnya, dan mungkin didengar Hikari Yagami.

"A-apa maksud Motomiya-senpai?"

Maksud? Masa tak mengerti "Sudah jelaskan. Aku ingin berhubungan denganmu. Bukan teman, tapi status pasangan kekasih."

Matanya membulat sempurna "Ta-tapi aku kan..."

"Lelaki. Tak masalah, sejak awal aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Lelaki perempuan tak jadi masalah. Taichi-kun."

Menurutku ini sempurna, karena secara dia sekarang sudah memakai mode perempuannya, maka ini melancarkan tembakanku, aku masih berpikir mungkin kalau dia memakai mode lelaki, aku masih akan sedikit gugup.

"Se-senpai aku, aku ..."

Aku mendekatinya, kukecup bibirnya cepat. Dalam, jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berciuman. Dia agak berontak, tapi lama kelamaan, aku yang mungkin mengikuti bagaimana anime dewasa yang sering kutonton, aku terus memainkan lidahku dan terus memagutnya, membuatnya mengikuti apa yang kulakukan "Kau memintaku menebaknya. Maka sekarang aku menebaknya, kamu menyukai laki-laki Taichi-kun."ucapku disela ciuman kami

Tanganku meraba tubuh belakangnya, bongkahan pantat yang saat itu menggunakan rok. Terus kurabai hingga tanganku masuk kedalam celana dalamnya, dan tanganku memegang bagian tubuh depannya, alat vital yang sama dengan punyaku, emm, ukurannya lebih kecil dari milikku.

"Sen-pai, hmmph."tangannya mencegahku dari meraba lebih jauh "Tolong, bawa aku kekamarku."

Mataku membulat, dia menyuruhku untuk membawanya kekamarnya "Hi-Hikari sedang tak ada dirumah, dia menginap di tempat Miyako-senpai."

Ini sih, bukan lampu hijau lagi, ini sudah seperti aliran air yang mengalir lancar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku memangkunya, dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu depan, ah aku lupa kuharap tak ada yang lihat tadi. Sekali angkat, diluar dugaan tubuhnya ringan untuk ukuran lelaki. Tangannya terus menunjukkan arah kekamarnya, dan saat kumasuk, ini sih memang sudah seperti kamar perempuan. Dengan banyak pernak-pernik perempuan disana, pelan aku menurunkannya dikasur.

"Motomiya-senpai."panggilnya, sembari melepas pakaian atasnya "Aku, sesungguhnya terkejut. Aku mencintai senpai, tapi aku tak tahu kalau senpai juga begitu. Aku tahu senpai mungkin mencintaiku dalam mode perempuanku, tapi aku adalah lelaki, aku mengira senpai bersikap sebaliknya saat aku menjadi mode lelaki. Tapi aku, aku tak menyangka, kamu masih memperlakukanku seperti biasa. Karenanya." Taichi juga meloloskan roknya, dan aku bisa melihat alat vitalnya yang menyebul keluar dari celana dalam perempuannya "Kalau senpai memang tak keberatan dengan aku yang seperti ini, aku benar-benar menerima senpai, sebagai apa yang orang sebut kekasih."

Aku tak sabar lagi, langsung kutubruk tubuhnya hingga ia rebah ditempat tidurnya, aku menciumi tengkuknya, membuatnya mendesah pelan. Memberikan tanda pada lehernya, dan menciumi lagi bibirnya yang benar-benar lembut untuk seorang lelaki, dia pasti sering merawat dirinya.

Tangannya terulur melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejaku, dan melepaskannya. Kemudian tangannya meraba dadaku, aku tak ingin diam. Tanganku juga meraba dadanya dan memilin puting dadanya, tak berhenti disana aku mengemut puting dadanya, membuat desahannya semakin mulutku sibuk dengan dadanya, tanganku membuka celana panjangku, sekaligus boxernya, dan menyembulkan alat vitalku yang sudah tegak. Tangannya mengambil inisiatif menggenggam alat vitalku.

"Senpai tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku memegang penis lelaki selain milikku."wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan masih dalam mode perempuannya, wignya masih terpasang "Aku masih tak percaya senpai mengatakan hal seperti ini."

"Kalau tak percaya, akan kukatakan kembali. Aku mencintaimu, tidak hanya mode perempuan, aku juga mencintai mode lelakimu."

Matanya terpejam, secara perlahan, mulutnya semakin mendekati penisku. Awalnya dia menjilati pelan kepala penisku, membuatku merasa geli yang tak terkira, hingga secara mantap Taichi mulai memasukkan penisku pada mulutnya. Aku merasakannya, inikah oral, rasanya benar-benar enak sekali, berbeda dengan tangan yang biasa kupakai untuk mengocok penisku.

"Tai-Taichi."kataku dalam desahan seiring mulutnya yang mengulum , menyedot, menjilat, tak lupa juga dia menjilati kantung bolaku.

Entah berapa lama, yang pasti aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan untuk melakukannya. Maka dengan segera aku merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. "Taichi, ini yang pertama untukku. Aku meminta izinmu, aku tak akan memaksa untuk lebih jauh dari ini."

Wajahnya tersenyum manis "Lakukan senpai, ini juga yang pertama untukku."Taichi menungging, doggy style ya, ini real yang kulihat pertama kali. Lubang pantatnya, kulihat, bersih sekali, merekah dengan mulai mendekatkan penisku, secara pelan, aku menempelkan penisku.

Aku mulai memasukkannya "Se-senpai, errgh."suaranya tertahan

"Taichi-kun, katakan bila sakit."

Mengangguk pelan, aku semakin berusaha memasukkannya. Aku bisa merasakannya gesekan pada penisku yang menggesek dinding lubang pantatnya. Aku terus berusaha memasukkannya, hingga sampai kepala penis, Taichi berteriak kesakitan "Maaf, Taichi."aku hendak menarik kembali, tangannya cepat menggenggam tanganku yang ada dibongkahan pantatnya, menggeleng dengan wajah merona dan memintaku untuk terus lanjut.

Setiap inchinya, Daisuke merasakannya, perasaan yang begitu enak, perih tapi membuatnya ingin terus memasukkannya sampai seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang pantat Taichi. "Eggghh, hmmmph."Taichi menggigit seprei kasurnya "S-sakit."

Agak lama untuk newbie sepertiku menembus seluruhnya sampai penisku tertelan habis. Begitu melihat seluruhnya sudah tertelan, kepuasan terbit diwajahku "Taichi-kun, sudah semua loh."

Taichi melihat kebelakang, dan tersenyum. Aku dapat melihat setitik air mata diwajahnya, air mata yang menahan rasa sakit pertama kali Taichi dijebol. Aku menarik tubuh Taichi kebelakang hingga aku bisa mencondongkan tubuhku sampai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Taichi "Daisuki, Taichi-kun."

"Ya. Aku juga, Daisuke-kun."perasaanku meledak, dia memanggil nama belakangku.

"Akhh!"Taichi mendesah pelan saat kumulai memaju mundurkan penisku. Terus kulakukan, desahannya yang pelan semakin keras terdengar, aku terpancing dan semakin cepat memacu penisku . Aku dapat merasakan sensasinya, inikah sex. Anal sex. Benar-benar nikmat kurasakan "Taichi, uuuggggh! Pantatmu enak sekali."

"Da-Daisuke-kun, AKHH. Nikmat, dalam sekali. Penis Daisuke-kun sanghat AKHHHH, besyar."

Desahan kenikmatan kami menggema diseluruh kamarnya, keuntungan karena Yagami tak ada, aku dan Taichi bisa sepuasnya berteriak, tak perlu takut tetangga karena menurutku posisi kamar Taichi tak akan terdengar sampai keluar rumah, apalagi ketetangga. Terus kupacu penisku "Ta-Taichi, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa."

"Daisuke-kun."tangannya memintaku stop, keringatnya terlihat mengucur dari wajahnya dan tubuhnya, aku juga begitu "Aku capek nungging terus. Daisuke-kun, tolong mengambil posisi disamping tempat tidur."

Aku menurutinya dengan sebelumnya mencabut penisku. Taichi memposisikan tubuhnya disisi tempat tidur, dengan kaki yang tersampir kelantai "Silahkan, teruskan Daisuke-kun."

Tak perlu lama, aku melanjutkannya, mungkin karena masih bekas tadi, pantatnya sudah menganga, tanpa harus bersusah payah seperti sebelumnya, secara lancar aku bisa memasukkannya "AKHHHH. KHHHMMMPPP."kulihat gigi Taichi menggigit ujung bibirnya

Maju mundur, maju mundur, maju mundur. Terus berulang, beriringan desahan kami berdua, dan juga terkadang melontarkan komentar jorok. Tanganku tak tinggal diam, aku mengocok penis Taichi yang mengacung. Bahkan penisnya juga lembut sekali, berbeda denganku yang kasar.

Penis maju mundur, tangan mengocok penis Taichi. Mulut komat-kamit dengan desahan, wajah Taichi sudah penuh peluh, matanya nanar menikmati setiap sodokan penisku. Terus-terus, terus kurasakan kenikmatan ini, aku tak heran orang-orang memuja rasa sex. Ternyata benar-benar senikmat ini, wajar orang-orang rela-rela keluar uang banyak untuk layanan sejam di sebuah tempat lokalisasi.

"Da-Daisuke-kun, aku-aku. Aku maUUKH, keluarhh."Taichi sudah mencapai batasnya, kurasakan penisnya mengejang-ngejang dan tak lama kemudian, penis Taichi menyemprotkan cairan kental putih yang dikenal sperma. Semprotannya mengenai wajahku, tanganku belepotan spermanya. Aku menghentikan hentakan penisku, mengarahkan tanganku pada mulut dan menjilati sperma dari Taichi "Enak."

"Sungguhan?"

Aku mengangguk dan mendekatkan tanganku pada mulutnya, Taichi tanpa pikir panjang menjilati jariku, menikmati spermanya sendiri. Terus dia jilati hingga jariku bersih "Curang Taichi-kun, aku juga kan ingin lagi."

Taichi tersenyum "Daisuke-kun, aku sudah diambang batasku, ini pertama untukku, aku tak bisa lama."aku melirik sebuah jam beker dimeja, dua puluh menit, aku ingat betul kapan aku masuk kekamar ini. "Bersabarlah."aku merubah posisi, kali ini aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dan meminta Taichi untuk duduk diatas pangkuanku.

Taichi mengerti dan segera melakukannya, kali ini aku bisa benar-benar berhadapan dekat dengannya. Perlahan Taichi mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, merasakan lagi lubang pantatnya ditembus penisku. Aku juga merasakan kembali sensasi gesekan pantat Taichi "Lekas kita selesaikan Daisuke-kun, aku ingin merasakan rasa spermamu juga."

Tangan Taichi melingkari bahuku, tanganku juga melingkari perutnya, kami berpelukan erat. Dan Taichi mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuhku. "Da-Dhaisukhe-kun. Empph,ukkkkhhhhmp."

Luar biasa, aku benar-benar merasa blingsatan. Aku mulai liar, tanganku tidak hanya lagi memeluk tubuhnya, tapi juga mulai ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya secara cepat. Membuat desahan Taichi lebih, lebih lagi terdengar membara. Penisnya yang kurasakan, tadi sudah lemas sekarang kembali tegan, terjepit antara perutku dan perut Taichi. Terus-terus-terus, aku ingin terus rasa ini. Aku rasakan waktu sudah lama berlalu, dan sepertinya, ini sudah mencapai limitku. Kurasakan, suatu perasaan yang sering kurasa saat aku akan ejakulasi "T-Taichi, aku, ekkkh. Aku akan sampai."ucapanku terbata-bata. Hingga akhirnya, aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan aku menembakkan seluruh spermaku kedalam lubang pantatnya. Aku memejamkan mata menahan nikmat ejakulasi yang benar-benar luar biasa. "Daisuke-kun, hangat."Taichi berkata yang sepertinya dia merasakan cairan spermaku yang tumpah didalam lubang pantatnya.

Aku lemas, tubuhku lemas, aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur dengan tetap Taichi yang berada diatas tubuhku. Aku tak ingin segera melepas penisku dari lubang pantatnya, aku benar-benar ingin merasakannya sampai akhir. Hingga akhirnya, penisku benar-benar sudah menyusut sepenuhnya dan Taichi melepaskan pantatnya dari penisku, dan ikut rebahan disampingku, dengan posisi menyamping "Daisuke-kun, aku ingin kita bersama selamanya."

"Tak usah kamu pinta. Aku tipe yang setia pada pasanganku."aku mengecup keningnya singkat, dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku "Taichi-kun, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku?"

Taichi tak segera menjawab, dan sepertinya aku tak butuh kata jawaban, dia hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya yang kudekap didadaku. Yang kutahu akhirnya, Taichi yang sudah lemas terlelap dalam dekapan tubuhku, dan aku ikut memejamkan mataku, meresapi hangat tubuh gadisku ini, ah mungkin lelaki, tapi bodo amat, dia tetap gadisku karena aku lelakinya. Hingga akhirnya, aku menyelesaikan malam yang cukup panjang ini dengan tertidur bersamanya.

####

Ugh, rasanya tubuhku masih lemas sekali, jam berapa sekarang. Melirik pada jam beker, oh setengah delapan pagi. Kulihat tubuhku diselimuti oleh selimut, ah ini kan dikamar Taichi, ah ya tadi malam aku kan sudah melakukannya dengan Taichi. Mengingat tadi malam, rasanya bahagia sekali. Tidak hanya aku telah merasakan sex, aku juga mendapatkan kekasih untukku sendiri.

Lalu dimana dia sekarang, mataku melirik keseluruh penjuru kamar. Tak ada, mungkinkah diluar. Aku menjalankan kakiku, mencarinya keluar kamar.

"Hei."

Waduh, suara perempuan, jangan-jangan Yagami. Dan memang benar, dia sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan, wajahnya terlihat eww sedikit seram "Nampaknya kamu sudah melakukan sesuatu tadi malam bersama sepupuku ya."

Nada suaranya sinis banget, apa dia marah? "Aku heran waktu pulang tadi pagi sekali, kulihat ada sepatu yang tak harusnya ada disini, tapi dari sepatunya aku tahu itu pasti kamu, yah yang punya sepatu seperti itu kan cuman kamu."awawa, sepatuku langka toh "Waktu mengecek kamar Taichi, kulihat pintunya tak terlalu tertutup rapat. Didalamnya ternyata ada dua orang yang telanjang."jeda sejenak "Kamu homo toh?"

Jujur saja, aku belum terlalu siap untuk disebut sebagai homo, tapi "Mungkin iya."rasanya kalau bersama Taichi, aku tak masalah bila disebut homo juga.

"Aku tak akan heran, Taichi sudah diperlakukan seperti itu sejak kecil, gak heran kalau orientasinya pasti menyimpang. Kau melakukannya dengan izin dia kan?"

Wajahnya agak berbeda, apa marahnya sudah reda "Ah, ya. Aku juga memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"Dan dia?"

"Mau."

Yagami tersenyum "Begitu."tangannya meraih cangkir teh dan meminumnya "Jaga baik-baik otoutoku ya."

Otouto? Bukannya sepupu ya? "Kok heran, dia memang sudah kuanggap adik sendiri."begitu ya, saking lamanya sudah tinggal bersama, Yagami juga menganggap Taichi sebagai adik

"Lalu dia dimana?"

"Hm, Taichi? Oh mandi."

Eh mandi. Mendadak darahku berdesir, Taichi mandi. Ini suatu godaan yang sangat menggiurkan, aku ingin lihat. Aku ingin, kakiku melangkah pelan "Hoi. Meski gitu aku tak mengizinkan kamu asal main saja dengan dia saat aku ada dirumah ini."glek, senyumannya nyeremin. Aku langsung mengurungkan niatku, ngeri banget kalau masih pagi sudah diamuk kakak ipar.

####

"Waha, jadi sudah resmi jadian nih?"goda Takuya

Aku membawa Taichi kekostku sebelum berangkat kekampus, dan kebetulan tuh dua kampret belum berangkat. Takuya kulihat ada kantung hitam dimatanya, dan sepertinya agak letih, begitu juga Takato. "Dan lagi gak pulang, jangan-jangan langsung main ya?"tambah Takato, cengiran muncul diwajahnya

Aku dan Taichi memerah, yah agak memalukan juga kalau dikatakan begitu. Mendadak, raut wajah Takuya menjadi serius, sepertinya mau ada yang disampaikan "Ne, Daisuke. Kami mau menyampaikan sesuatu."

Tuh kan beneran, apaan nih, jangan-jangan mereka ninggalin main game tadi malam, atau mereka membuat dapurku meledak lagi? Tapi kayaknya tidak. Kalau begitu pasti "Apa? Oh tentang kalian sebenarnya homo dan merupakan pasangan."

Keduanya agak terperanjat "Kok tahu."

"Ya tahulah. Meski aku paling bodoh dalam menilai individu, aku tetap salah satu dari Kokkuri-san loh, setidaknya kalau hanya tentang kalian berdua saja mah sih, mudah bagiku. Dari dulu kali aku sadarnya."

Takuya nyengir tertahan dan Takato menggaruk kepalanya, Taichi disampingku juga sepertinya agak kaget dengan fakta ini, wajar sih, mereka memang tak terlihat sebagai homo. Aku menepuk pantat Taichi dan dia meringis, aku langsung meminta maaf.

"Aho, main tepok aja. Dia habis ditusbol kamu, wajarlah dia kesakitan. Tapi hebat juga, si Takuya dulu bahkan sampai gak bisa bangun waktu pertama kali kutusbol."

Takuya langsung menjitak Takato, dan aku pergi kekamar sambil menarik tangan Taichi. Kami berdua masuk kekamar dan kulihat sekeliling. Ceh sialan juga tuh bocah dua, pasti main dikamarku waktu tadi malam, kulihat sprei berantakan. Berpaling dan melihat Taichi kembali, dia yang menyimpan tasnya, dia yang sekarang dalam mode lelakinya. Mendadak penisku tegang lagi, sial ternyata memang Taichi seksi banget mau dia mode perempuan atau mode lelaki.

"Ne gimana? Apa kamu mau tinggal bersamaku?"aku menanyakan lagi pertanyaan tadi malam, kali ini aku ingin sebuah jawaban yang tidak hanya sekedar dari anggukan kepala saja.

Taichi tak segera menjawab, melainkan berjalan mendekatiku dan mengecup bibirku singkat "Iya."senyuman merekah yang indah sekali, aku memeluk erat tubuhnya, meresapi wangi tubuhnya yang benar-benar memabukkan.

"Hei. Mau bolos? Aku ingin lagi."

 **END**


End file.
